Pokémon Village Book 1
by awesomecolldude
Summary: Charmander regrets what he has done in the past. So he writes about the Pokémon Village that was destroyed. This is book one out of many to come. Rated T for romance, and some violence. Charmander's POV.
1. Chapter 1

The Pokémon Village

 **This is my first story and will be separated into 3 parts. Please leave a review so I know how well I am doing. Thanks! And enjoy.**

 **Part One**

Chapter One:

When me and the other Pokémon that my trainer had, dropped us off at the lake, that we used to play at when it hot out. We never knew that this time would be for left us with a final goodbye, and from that day forth we were alone.

We built a village around the lake where I had some of the most extraordinary times with my trainer and the other Pokémon. Now when I look at the village that I thought would stand forever, it reminds me of what I had done wrong, and why the village fell down into fire. The fire that looked like it was created by the devil himself destroyed every last thing that was important to me.

The village that my trainer would be proud of is now nothing but the ashes. I blame myself for what happened that dreadful long week of destruction. All the other Pokémon screaming in agony and pain. Hoping that they would be saved from fiery pits of the devil. All of the Pokémon I could have saved but failed in doing so.

My shoulders feel extremely heavy of the burden of the Pokémon of the village. And I don't know if can ever forgive myself of all the things that have happened throughout those many weeks of war. Still I look back at the days when the village was doing well, and I think to myself, what could I have done to prevent this nightmare from happening.

Then it hit me I should write an autobiography of the Pokémon Village that I have lived in for last couple of decades. For I am the only original surviver of the village. And I hope to whoever is reading this, that you rebuild the village that I have failed to save. And don't make the same mistakes that I did that lead to the destruction of the Pokémon Village.

I hope after I am done with this that could forgive myself and move on. But for now let me start at the beginning of the Pokémon Village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I woke up the morning a months after my trainer left us at the lake, which we now called the Pokémon Village. And I came out the cave that I had constructed to be my house, and came out side to bright sunny day.

The air was nice and fresh as I gazed upon that beautiful lake right at the middle of the village. The village was smaller back then, but it was still nice. It had a few houses surrounding the lake, with the lookout tower at the very back of the village.

I went towards the bridge that we had built right next to the hub, that was in the center of the village. I walked across the bridge to the other side of the village, that is when I saw Pikachu run up to me with a paper in his hand.

"What is wrong Pikachu," I said noticing the worried look on his face.

"The professor gave us the weekly news paper," he said still having the same look on his face.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Look at the weather for today."

He handed me the paper, and I grabbed it from him. I looked down at the white piece of paper and I saw pictures of the weather. I looked at today's and saw that it was supposed to rain.

"That is not good," I said giving the newspaper back to him.

"What should we do Charmander?"

"Tell everyone a storm's coming, and start making preparations for it," I replied.

"Ok sir, I will," Pikachu said as he dashed off.

I watched him as he ran off to warn everyone, and I thought to myself, today dose not seem like a stormy day. But I should still prepare just in case. So I headed back to my home to get prepared.

It was hard work back then to get the whole village ready so no one got hurt. We had to cover some of the houses with plastic bags so rain would not leak through the ceiling. It usually took about five to six hours to finally be ready for the storm.

Once we were almost ready the rain started to fall. Me, Pikachu and a few other Pokémon were finishing the last building to be covered. That was when it started rain very hard.

"You should get inside Charmander before the fire on your tail goes out," Pikachu yelled to me.

"I will be fine," I said, as I tied the last rope to the stake.

"Hopefully you are right. We do not need you to go to the hospital today."

"I have been in worse than this before," I yelled as I started to head back home, when a faint light grabbed my attention.

"What are you looking at Charmander?" Pikachu asked.

"There is a light coming from that direction," I replied.

"You are not thinking about going over there."

"Yes I am, there might be a Pokémon who needs my help."

"All right I am not going to stop you. Good luck Charmander."

"Thanks," I said as I headed off towards the light.


End file.
